Another Seaweed Brain
by MrsEdwardAnthonyMasenCullen
Summary: Callista is a normal teenage girl, until she encounters a monster. She is taken to Camp Half-Blood, where she finds out she is the daughter of a very powerful God...
1. Chapter 1

I was walking home from school when it happened. My satchel bumping against my leg, my fringe falling in my face- just normal stuff. As usual, rain was pelting down in the overcast city of Seattle, and I had forgotten my umbrella. I was brooding over the spectacularly bad day I just had. I forgot my English homework, messed up my math, dropped my lunch, sprained another girl's ankle is PE and to top it all off, I overheard my teachers saying my dyslexia had got worse.

I rounded the corner, almost at my mom's apartment, when something thudded into me. I was thrown back into the wall, my head banging painfully against the brick. A boy, who looked like he should be in High school, was watching me. He had dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and was about five foot. He was standing in a strange hunched position, as if something was preventing him from standing properly.

"Sorry, I just have to look for…" he trailed off when he looked at me. I glared at him, rubbing my head.

"You're… it's…oh my gods" he muttered, his eyes widening. I stared at him in shock. Oh my gods? What happened to oh my _god_?

He grabbed my arm suddenly.

"What's your name?" he demanded, shaking me. I hissed in pain, and shoved him away. He stumbled and tripped over, exposing one of his hooves. _Hooves_. I shrieked, and darted away, down a dark alley. I checked behind me, satisfaction spreading through out my body as the man looked around wildly for me. I was so pleased with myself that I slammed straight into a hard surface. I dropped to the ground, pain shooting up my torso.

"Callista, daughter of Poseidon" a gravelly voice muttered. I looked up in confusion, to see a large man, with a ….. Bull-like appearance. I yelped in horror when I saw his red eyes. Really? Was I dreaming? What was up with Seattle today? The creature locked his gaze on me, and snarled. I began to run, but I wasn't quick enough. He lifted his fist, and slammed it down next to where I was a second ago. I sped up, but something knocked me to the ground, and this time I didn't wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, ANNABETH DOES! (jokes, Rick Riordan does)**_

_**Hey! I know I am pathetic at updating, but after being forced by my sister to read Percy Jackson, I became obsessed and came up with this. Enjoy!**_

Deep brown eyes greeted me as I woke. The face hovering above me was beautiful in a childish way- Messy black hair, freckles, a button nose, dimples. He was holding a glass of liquid, which looked like apple juice.

"Hey, you're awake!" he exclaimed, almost dropping the juice. I winced at his loud tone.

"I'm Mason!" he grinned.

"Callista" I groaned, holding my head in pain.

Memories came flooding back- the hooves, the bull man.

I quickly surveyed my surroundings. I was in a large room full of beds, each with a bedside table and window.

"This is the infirmary" Mason said, excitedly. His eyes were dancing with anticipation.

"What happened?" I croaked, my throat burning with lack of water.

"Well, you met Jake, a satyr," he began, as if I was supposed to know what that was, "You panicked and ran away, but a Minotaur had come to find you, and he attacked. He knocked you out, and _Percy Jackson_" he said the name as if the guy were a god, "Happened to be nearby. He killed the Minotaur, and brought you back here, Camp Half-blood, where demi-gods train-"

"Demi-gods?" I inturruputed.

Mason looked at me oddly.

"You don't know?" he said in shock.

"Know what?" I said my voice level rising.

He jumped, as if something had just occurred to him.

"Drink this" he said thrusting the glass at me. I obeyed, but I was confused when it wasn't apple juice, just this strange acidic tasting liquid. I looked at Mason expectantly, but he just mumbled something about 'didn't disintegrate'.

Then, suddenly he gasped.

"What?" I asked, searching for any change in the room that had triggered his reaction.

Mason pointed to the area above my head. I looked in the mirror on the opposite side of the room, and saw the trident hovering above my head.

_**Sorry it's so short, but I need to do Homework so I can't write much.**_

_**Bye- can't promise a date for an update.**_


End file.
